Ciel X Alois
by voices.never.die
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has always hated Alois Trancy, but now, things are starting to change. Will one touch be all it takes to start a new relationship? And will the butlers approve?
1. Another Day at the Phantomhive Manor

The morning was cold and gray, perfectly matching the young earl's mood. He sat at his desk, cheek resting against his closed fist, staring down at the mass of papers that needed to be signed and filed by tonight. Then he would have to prepare for the party that would be taking place tomorrow. There was no real reason for the party, but Lady Elizabeth insisted that the beginning of winter was reason enough. Despite her obvious love for him, Ciel Phantomhive felt nothing towards the girl. In fact, he found her to be idiotic and a great annoyance.

"Is something troubling you, my lord?"

The black-haired boy looked up slowly, blue eyes meeting dark amber. He realized that he must have spaced out, not noticing that his butler had walked in with his usual cup of tea.

"No, Sebastian," he replied monotonously, taking the cup and leaning back in his chair. The demon raised an eyebrow and smirked, a smirk that Ciel absolutely hated.

"Of course, my lord." He bowed without another word and turned; the door to the earl's office closed softly behind him.

Ciel sighed and glanced out the window, watching as freezing rain began to pour from the sky.

_Lady Elizabeth will be disappointed; there will be no snow for her party. _He allowed himself a tiny, bitter smile.

Just then, the office doors flew open and the room was filled with a high-pitched squeal. Ciel froze, not needing to turn around and see who it was. _Oh no…_

"CIEL!" There was a flash of blonde, and suddenly Ciel was on the floor, being pinned down by none other than Alois Trancy.

"What the hell?!" he snapped, quickly pushing the other boy off and standing, brushing off his shorts. "Who let you in here?"

Alois, still on the floor, gave his signature pouty face and crossed his arms. "Claude helped me unlock the door! I came to see you!"

Ciel looked sharply to the entrance, seeing that Alois' butler, Claude Faustus, was standing next to Sebastian; neither seemed pleased to see each other. "You broke into my house? What's wrong with you?!"

The older boy whined, "I missed you Ciel! Is that so bad?"

Ciel took a deep breath to calm his anger and replied, "Yes. It is."

Alois frowned and stood up. "Come on, can't we play a game?"

"I have work to do."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" How could someone be so persistent, yet lack a sense of understanding the meaning of 'no' at the same time?

"Fine. One game of chess, but then you leave." He couldn't believe that he was actually giving in to this moron.

"Yay! Thanks Ciel!" Ciel was completely unprepared for the hug that followed; Alois' thin arms managed to crush the air from his lungs and make him gasp.

"G-get off me!" he choked out, managing to once again push the elder earl away. Alois giggled.

"Whatever you say, Ciel-chan!"

Ciel winced at the name, but just shook his head. "Sebastian, go prepare dinner."

"Yes, my lord."

"Claude, go with him."

"Yes, your highness."

Both demons bowed in unison and vanished in unison.

Once they were gone, Ciel walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out his chess board. "Alois, sit down," he commanded, hearing another giggle as Alois obeyed. He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as he picked up the bag of pieces that were needed to play the game. _Of course I'm the one who gets stuck with all the idiots…Elizabeth, Alois…basically everyone I meet is stupid…the servants can't do anything without breaking something…_

He turned to take a seat when he saw that Alois was stretched out in a very suggestive position on the couch, lying on his stomach with his legs in the air and chin resting on his hands, a devious smirk on his face. Ciel felt his cheeks grow warm; something that had happened when Alois had him pinned to the floor and when he was being hugged.

_What the…? No way…there's no way I could…_

He shook his head to clear it and sat down across from Alois in a chair. "Sit normally," he muttered irritably, somewhat surprised when Alois straightened into a regular sitting position. He set the board on the table in front of them and set up the pieces according to their squares. Ciel was also keenly aware of the fact that the earl Trancy was staring at him.

"Your move first," he said, watching as Alois moved up a pawn. Ciel was slightly intrigued by this method and found himself starting to enjoy the game as it went on. However, at one point during the game, both went to move a piece at the same time, and their hands brushed. Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden electrical feeling that shot up from his arm at the moment their hands met. His face turned a light shade of pink, both from embarrassment and utter confusion. Why was this happening to him? What was this feeling?

When he looked up from their hands, he saw that Alois was blushing as well. This caused him to panic slightly and he quickly pulled away.

"Your turn," he croaked, shocked by the weakness of his voice. _What the hell is going on?_

Alois nodded and quietly moved his piece; there was no snide remark about the red that was slowly fading from Ciel's pale cheeks, no obnoxious laugh. Ciel now wished more than ever that the game would end; he wanted nothing but to be alone, away from this strange boy that made his heart race and his blood boil.

"Checkmate."

Ciel sighed as the words left his mouth, almost melting into his chair in relief. He had won, the game was over, Alois would leave. It was perfect.

Alois chose this time to resume his previous behavior. "Do I have to leave?" he asked sadly, looking at Ciel with puppy-dog eyes. Ciel felt his heart twist and he knew that he needed to get rid of the pest before something bad happened.

"Yes."

Alois stood and walked over to him, lightly brushing his fingers against the arm of the chair, dangerously Close to Ciel's arm. "Can we do it again sometime?"

Ciel's eyes grew wide and he glanced away from Alois in order to hide his stunned—and almost hopeful—expression.

"Y-yes…" He froze; all warm feelings drained from him as the horror sank in. Had he just allowed Alois Trancy to visit him again? He was disgusted with himself…

Alois smiled widely. "Okay! Bye Ciel-chan!" He skipped over to the door, twirled once, and then was gone.

Ciel let his head drop into his hands, groaning. _What have I done?_


	2. The Party Ensues

"Sebastian, are you almost finished with that?"

The demon wiped his hands on a towel by his side and turned to face his young master. The boy had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall with a rather ticked off expression on his face. On his head sat a crooked party hat.

"Yes, my lord, I am almost finished."

"Good," he grumbled, "Elizabeth won't leave me alone until it's done; hell, she won't _ever _leave me alone." It was unlike the earl to become irritable so quickly, but parties were one of the things he despised most.

Sebastian allowed a small smile to flicker across his face. "Why so upset, young master?"

"I already told you," Ciel muttered, "Lizzie wants that cake."

"Tell her it will be done soon, my lord."

Ciel snorted and stepped out into the hallway, for a while hearing nothing but his shoes clicking on the wooden floor. He felt his growing headache ebb now that it was peaceful; there were no loud noises or people to bother him. He knew, however, that the silence would not last, because as he rounded the next corner, he was hit with a wall of chaos.

All he could see was a mass of bodies so tightly packed together that he felt pressured just watching. The people's voices echoed through the large open room, their brightly colored clothing becoming even more offensive with the harsh light coming from the windows. Nothing they said could be distinguished; it was all mindless chatter that made Ciel's headache return with even more pain than before.

He looked somewhat depressed as he made his way to his seat, obviously not wanting to be there. Several times people stopped him to ask questions about what the next item his company was planning on selling. Each time, he faked an innocent smile and replied with what he hoped was close to earnest excitement.

_The party must be ending soon,_ he thought, but knew it was just a fantasy he created to keep himself from snapping. He sank into his chair, leaning back into it and closing his eyes, trying in vain to blot out the awful noises.

"Ciel!"

_Ignore it…_

"Ciel! Ciel?"

_Please leave me alone…_

He forced open his eyes just in time to see Elizabeth running over to him. He sighed and sat up fully, regarding her with a look of annoyance. "What is it Lizzie?" he asked. She stopped in front of him and smiled, though she appeared to be nervous.

"Is Sebastian finished with that cake yet?" she demanded, "The guests really want to see it! I promised them it would be out by now! How can I have a good party if I—" She broke off as Ciel stood and smiled.

"Sebastian will be done with it soon, Lizze. You'll be able to show it to your guests soon enough." Her guests, not his.

"Oh Ciel, you're so sweet!"She threw her arms around him and clung to him tightly. Normally, Ciel would have reddened at her touch despite the fact that he wasn't in love with her; the contact itself was enough. But now, no such thing happened. It seemed as if his blushes were being saved for someone else.

Ciel pushed her away gently. "Yeah, thanks." He moved to sit down again, but her hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Ciel! I want to dance with you!" Completely overlooking his protests, the girl tugged the boy into the center of the room, gaining many approving glances. Ciel put his right hand on her waist and held her hand with his other, only knowing what to do because Sebastian had shown him the night before. Slowly, the two of them started to sway to the music. Elizabeth looked at him lovingly.

"Oh Ciel, you're amazing!" she whispered as if it were a secret. He tried to look happy, but failed to do so.

"Thanks Lizzie."

They spun once every few minutes, mimicking the movements of the other couples around them. About halfway through the song, Ciel thought he felt eyes on him. This made him slightly nervous, and he missed a beat and ended up facing the wrong way. Elizabeth giggled and helped him straighten out, but he wasn't paying attention to the dance anymore. Instead his eyes flickered around the room, trying to find the source of the uncomfortable feeling. He jumped as he heard someone come up behind them.

"Excuse me, but may I steal Ciel for a moment?"

Ciel felt the blush rising into his cheeks way before it actually came, turning stiffly only to come face to face with Alois Trancy, clad in his usual attire and a small purple hat.

"Hi Ciel," the other boy said softly, taking Elizabeth's place as Ciel's partner and leaving the confused girl alone in the middle of the room. He had a sickeningly sly smile on his face as he watched Ciel's cheeks become pink.

"What are you doing?" Ciel hissed, "I am not dancing with you! It's…it's improper!"

Alois tilted his head innocently. "Improper? How so, Ciel?" He took the younger earl's hand and put it to his waist, smirking as shock registered on his face.

"Y-you're a boy!" Ciel gasped, pulling his hand back quickly. Alois frowned.

"And that's a bad thing? Come on, Ciel; we can have fun together too." Without another word, Alois started to twirl with Ciel, taking the lead role and letting Ciel be the one to follow.

"Stop it!" Ciel snapped, his entire face a dark red. Alois' smile widened and he brought Ciel closer to him as they danced.

"This is much better, isn't it?" Alois whispered, laughing when he saw Ciel's unsure expression. "You looked _so_ uncomfortable with Elizabeth. But look at how _we_ dance." What he said was true; the two boys seemed to fit together perfectly, their steps exact and without a single flaw. Ciel's eyes widened, dark blue orbs meeting light blue pools.

"B-but…Alois…" Ciel, for once in his life, was lost for words. "We…stop it, now!"

Alois shook his head, leaning even closer towards Ciel. The younger boy felt his breath catch in his throat at their close proximity, the tingling feeling returning, though much more intense this time, running all the way down his spine and making him shiver. Alois noticed this and the aggressive light in his eyes softened into a gentler one. He slipped forward and pressed his lips to Ciel's.


	3. The Party Continues (Short Chapter)

**[[A/N: I wanted to thank ****The Takahashi Twins****, ****The-Obsidian****, and ****Nightwing1104**** for being the first to give me a review ^^ I wouldn't be continuing without your support! This is my first yaoi fanfiction, let alone my first story ever posted online, so I'm really grateful for the help!]]**

Sebastian smiled at the various guests as he placed the intricately decorated cake on the table at the front of the room. The smile wasn't real; it was almost vicious, the demon subtly breathing in the scents of the humans around him.

"Oh my, it looks wonderful!"

"Excellent craftsmanship."

"The Phantomhives never cease to amaze me!"

Sebastian bowed to the people in front of him, his left hand placed over his heart. _Now, where is my young master? _He straightened, allowing the guests to fawn over the cake, and glanced around the room for the earl. But then, the always calm, never startled, incredibly placid demon butler Sebastian Michaelis was shocked. There, in the corner of the room, was _his_ young lord being groped by the Trancy slut!

His eyes narrowed precariously, the dark amber becoming a furious red pool of anger. He felt himself stiffen, for once allowing a look of rage to pass across his normally expressionless face. He heard quiet murmurs of worry from the people gathered around him but paid them no attention. It took all of his self-control to keep from attacking the blonde disgrace for a human in front of the rest of them. Oh, how he wanted to tear him into shreds…

Ciel felt his entire body fill with a warm feeling that quickly developed into pure heat. His cheeks flushed beet red, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull away from Alois. _What am I doing?!_ he thought in a panic, becoming even more distressed as a smaller voice stated, _it's not that bad._

No, there was no way in hell he was falling for Alois.

Alois' eyes were closed, and he had a tiny smile on his face as he held Ciel close to him, arms wrapped around the smaller boy's neck. Every so slowly, he pulled out of the gentle kiss, his light blue eyes fluttering open, a dreamy glaze over them. His heart flipped in excitement as he saw that Ciel's eyes had been closed as well and were only just opening.

The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the rest of the world fading into the background so that it was only them. But then Ciel broke out of Alois' embrace and took off across the dance floor, vanishing into another room. Alois frowned and called after him sadly, knowing the other boy could still hear him, but chose to ignore it. Or, at least try to ignore it.

"Sebastian?" Something tugged on his sleeve. It was this sudden movement that snapped the demon out of his killing trance. He tore his gaze away from the pair just before Ciel fled the scene.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

The girl was tugging on her hair uneasily, big green eyes downcast to the floor.

"I can't find Ciel," she started, "and I was wondering if you had seen where he went?"

The false smile returned to Sebastian's face and he let out a soft chuckle.

"I will search for him now if you wish, my lady. I am quite sure that you can impress this crowd on your own, no?"

Elizabeth's frown vanished and was replaced with an instant smile at the compliment. Sebastian couldn't help thinking about how easily comforted human like her were.

"That would be great, Sebastian! I know you'll find him and bring him back to me!"

Sebastian dipped his head to her before starting towards the back of the room, having a pretty good idea of where Ciel had run off to. He needed to pay attention to how fast he was moving so that his gait didn't seem desperate.

"I don't know what I did wrong," Alois mumbled, trailing slowly over to Claude, who like Sebastian had watched the whole thing play out. Now, Claude wasn't the possessive type; he didn't care about Alois the way Sebastian cared for Ciel. However, the event he had just witnessed unsettled him, though he refused to admit that to himself.

"I am sure he will come back to you," Claude replied hollowly, his golden eyes resting on the boy next to him. Alois sighed and nodded.

"I hope so."

**[[A/N: Honestly, I'm not quite sure how I want to continue this, so any ideas would be appreciated. I'm not sure if I want this to end happily either…heh…]]**


End file.
